Pooh's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift
Pooh's Adventures of The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is the sixth Winnie the Pooh/The Fast and the Furious crossover film by N/A. Plot In Arizona, 17-year-old high school students Sean Boswell and Clay race their cars to win the affections of Clay's girlfriend Cindy. When Sean cuts through a structure and catches up to Clay, Clay hits Sean's car repeatedly until they reach a high-speed turn, which causes both cars to crash; Sean's car is totaled. Clay's wealthy family helps him escape punishment, but Sean is sent to live in Tokyo, Japan, with his father, a U.S. Navy officer, in order to avoid juvie or even jail. While in school, Sean befriends Twinkie, a military brat who introduces him to the world of drift racing in Japan. Sean has a confrontation with Takashi —aka D.K. —over Sean talking to Takashi's girlfriend Neela. Though forbidden to drive, Sean decides to race against Takashi, who has ties to the Yakuza. He borrows a Nissan Silvia from Han Seoul-Oh, now a business partner to Takashi, and loses, totaling the car because of his lack of knowledge of drifting — racing that involves dangerous hairpin turns. To repay his debt for the car he destroyed, Sean must work for Han. Later on, Han becomes friends with Sean and teaches the young racer how to drift. He also loans him another car for future races. Han explains that he is helping him because he is the only person willing to stand up to Takashi. Sean moves in with Han and soon masters drifting, gaining some repute after defeating DK's right-hand man, Morimoto. Sean soon asks Neela out on a date, and learns that after her mother died she moved in with Takashi's grandmother, resulting in her hooking up with him. Takashi beats up Sean the next day, telling him to stay away from Neela; Neela subsequently leaves Takashi and moves in with Sean and Han. To repay his debt for the car he destroyed, Sean must work for Han. Later on, Han becomes friends with Sean and teaches the young racer how to drift. He also loans him another car for future races. Han explains that he is helping him because he is the only person willing to stand up to Takashi. Sean moves in with Han and soon masters drifting, gaining some repute after defeating DK's right-hand man, Morimoto. Sean soon asks Neela out on a date, and learns that after her mother died she moved in with Takashi's grandmother, resulting in her hooking up with him. Takashi beats up Sean the next day, telling him to stay away from Neela; Neela subsequently leaves Takashi and moves in with Sean and Han. Takashi's uncle Kamata (the head of the Yakuza) reprimands Takashi for allowing Han to steal from him. Takashi and Morimoto confront Han, Sean, and Neela about the thefts. Twinkie causes a distraction, allowing Han, Sean, and Neela to flee, pursued by Takashi and Morimoto. During the chase, Morimoto is killed in a crash, leaving Takashi to pursue Han, Sean, and Neela on his own. Han allows Sean to overtake him in order to hold him off, but the chase ends when Sean and Neela crash. Meanwhile, Han is killed when his Veilside Mazda RX-7 is rammed by an oncoming car, catches on fire, and explodes. Takashi, Sean, and his father become involved in an armed standoff which is resolved by Neela agreeing to leave with Takashi. Twinkie gives his money to Sean to replace the money Han stole, which Sean then returns to Kamata. Sean proposes a race against Takashi to determine who must leave Tokyo. Sean and Han's friends then build a Ford Mustang '67, with a Nissan Silvia inline 6 engine salvaged from Han's Mazda, and other spare parts. That night, on the mountain, crowds gather to see the race; Takashi takes the lead initially, but Sean's training allows him to catch up. Determined to win, Takashi resorts to ramming Sean's car, eventually missing and driving off the mountain while Sean crosses the finish line. Kamata keeps his word and lets Sean remain in Tokyo. The next night, Sean, the new "Drift King," is challenged by a new driver who knew Han: Dominic Toretto. Trivia Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Racing Films Category:Sequel films Category:Thriller films Category:Winnie the Pooh/The Fast and the Furious Films